


Out of Orbit, Into Gravity

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Рождество, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождественское AU, где Гарри — бегун с довольно сомнительной системой тренировок, а у Луи есть собственный способ флиртовать, который включает в себя бросание снежков по движущимся целям. Найл готовит печенье, Лиам потихоньку взрослеет, а Зейн просто молча осуждает их всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Orbit, Into Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа опубликована ещё и на моём фикбуке [воооот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3859554).

Уже почти пять, и Гарри на грани истерики.  
  
Он мечется по квартире как белка в колесе, одетый только в один ботинок и уже весь потный из-за целой кучи одежды, которую он успел нацепить: компрессионные штаны, шорты, бадлон, футболка, две майки и зелёная шапочка, разбавляющая собой этот серый наряд. Её, кстати, он надел только после того, как понял, что обычной повязкой на голову не сможет собрать свои волосы. И сейчас он доволен результатом. Получился вполне скромно-спортивно-прилично-модно-хипстерский прикид.  
  
Вот только, к несчастью, прямо сейчас он опаздывает, и это настоящее бедствие, так как его двадцатиминутные прихорашивания могут пойти коту под хвост.  
  
— Лиам! — зовёт он через весь коридор. Для двоих эта квартира достаточно маленькая, чтобы чей-то крик остался неуслышанным.  
  
Конечно, достаточно, раз его сосед почти в ту же секунду появляется в дверях, прижимая к груди тарелку с хлопьями. У Лиама недавно появилось нетипичное для него пристрастие к готовым завтракам, из-за чего стало невозможно хранить в доме молоко. Гарри действительно старается не волноваться о том, сможет ли этот парень заварить себе утром чай, и вместо этого решает сосредоточиться на более актуальной проблеме.  
  
— Ты не видел мой второй кроссовок? — почти отчаявшись, интересуется он.  
  
Лиам приподнимает бровь, продолжая усердно жевать.  
  
— Не думаю.  
  
— Только не думаешь, или точно не видел? — настаивает Гарри, нервно барабаня пальцами по карману на своих шортах.  
  
— Не знаю, приятель. Прости. А ты смотрел в грязном белье?  
  
Стайлс корчит гримасу.  
  
— Что ему делать в грязном белье?  
  
— Не знаю, — повторяет Лиам. Его репутация мистера Полезности действительно недостаточно оправдана. — Просто предположил.  
  
— Чёрт, я должен был выйти три минуты назад, — раздосадованно бормочет Гарри, проносясь мимо своего соседа, чтобы продолжить буйствовать уже в другом месте.  
  
Пейн тащится за приятелем на кухню, с весельем во взгляде наблюдая за тем, как тот пробирается через груду разбросанных по полу коробок, которые они собирались выбросить ещё несколько месяцев назад.  
  
— Знаешь, беговые дорожки придумали не просто так, — осторожно сообщает он.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, с трудом удерживая в руках стопку картонок, и невозмутимо интересуется:  
  
— А у нас есть беговая дорожка, Лиам?  
  
— Мы могли бы её достать. Это довольно легко, если честно.  
  
Его логика, несомненно, чертовски логична, поэтому Гарри сваливает все коробки обратно на пол.  
  
— Бегать зимой круто, — вяло настаивает он. — А беговые дорожки скучные. Мне они не нравятся.  
  
Лиам только пожимает плечами, будто говоря: «твоё дело».  
  
Ещё несколько секунд Стайлс продолжает свои поиски в присутствии всё так же жующего друга, после чего слышится: «Ага!», и парень в зелёной шапочке с чудовищно довольной улыбкой на лице вытягивает потерянный кроссовок из кучи хлама.  
  
Ложка Пейна со звоном падает обратно в тарелку.  
  
— Как, твою мать, он там оказался?  
  
— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, Лиам. — Гарри скачет к двери, на ходу втискивая ногу в ботинок и по дороге неуклюже врезаясь в стену. Быстро восстанавливая равновесие, он завязывает шнурки, выскальзывает наружу, решая на этот раз отказаться от своей привычной разминки, и бегом спускается по лестнице.  
  
— Будь осторожен! — слышит он несущийся ему вслед крик друга.  
  
На улице всё засыпано снегом, из-за чего кажется, будто всю землю устлало белое мягкое покрывало. И оно, если честно, больше, чем Стайлс себе представлял, хотя асфальт, посыпанный песком, выглядит довольно безопасным. Сумерки уже начинают сгущаться, и небо потихоньку приобретает бледно-синий оттенок из-за света загорающихся уличных фонарей. Глаза покалывает от холода, Гарри выдыхает в воздух крохотное облачко пара и лезет в карман, чтобы достать свой плеер. Когда он видит время, высветившееся на экране, его сердце уходит в пятки.  
  
По правде говоря, ему просто физически необходимо выходить из дома ровно в 16:55 каждый понедельник и пятницу. (Наверное, именно поэтому Лиам как-то раз подсунул в его корзину с фруктами несколько брошюр о борьбе с ОКР. Гарри действительно стоит успокоить его, но он понятия не имеет, как это сделать, не раскрывая другу своих истинных мотивов. Иногда он думает, что ему стоит пересмотреть свои приоритеты, раз даже психическое расстройство для него предпочтительнее правды).  
  
Всё началось несколько месяцев назад. Одним сентябрьским вечером Стайлсу почему-то захотелось сменить свой привычный маршрут, что он и сделал. Тогда Гарри и увидел его. Прекрасного загорелого парня с взлохмаченными волосами и лицом, как у пикси, одетого в красные брюки, футболку и вансы, открывающие отличный вид на тонкие голые лодыжки. Он как раз выходил из машины, когда Гарри вывернул из-за угла, и, Стайлс готов поклясться, когда их взгляды встретились, где-то в отдалении зазвучало пение ангелов.  
  
Гарри никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, но в тот день он был буквально сражён. Был сражён мгновенно и безнадёжно (теперь этот незнакомец никак не хотел выходить из его головы), так что, спустя непродолжительный период проб и ошибок, даже довёл до совершенства свою способность пробегать мимо этого дома в тот самый момент, когда Парень-Пикси парковал там свою машину. Некоторые могут назвать его за такое сталкером, и Гарри считает, что это вполне справедливо. Впрочем, он старается не думать об этом чересчур много.  
  
Со временем это входит в привычку. Ровно в пять вечера Гарри забегает за угол всё того же дома, где натыкается на хлопающего дверью своей машины Парня-Пикси с сумкой на плече и в наряде, идеально сочетающем в себе и деловой, и повседневный стили. После этого всегда следует визуальный контакт, улыбка, а иногда и короткий взмах рукой, и каким-то образом одно это происшествие освещает весь оставшийся день Стайлса.  
  
Это действительно настоящая катастрофа. Хотя Гарри плевать. Он не способен отказать себе в маленьких радостях жизни. Даже в таких жалких.  
  
Этим вечером он гоняет себя до тех пор, пока его лёгкие не начинает жечь, однако даже это, вероятно, не может восполнить его отложенный старт. По мере приближения к Углу он чувствует себя всё более и более разочарованным. Гарри не хочется себя обнадёживать, но на всякий случай всё-таки поправляет свою причёску, а его дыхание сбивается, когда поворот остаётся позади.  
  
Его сердце почти разрывает от восторга, когда оказывается, что Парень-Пикси всё ещё здесь.  
  
Вот только он уже не выходит из автомобиля, как обычно, а стоит на лужайке перед домом, весь укутанный в огромное пальто и длинный шарф. И он не один. Хихикая, он швыряет пригоршни снега в белобрысого парня, чей смех весело отражается от стен окружающих их домов.  
  
Как правило, в этот момент Гарри разрывается между желанием ускориться, чтобы изобразить из себя крутого спортсмена, и желанием замедлиться, чтобы продлить их зрительный контакт, (жестокая, вечная дилемма). Однако на этот раз он непроизвольно замирает от неожиданности и, пока в его наушниках играет инди-рок, начинает с интересом изучать взглядом развернувшуюся перед ним сцену. Стайлс подмечает всё: кружащиеся в воздухе снежинки, уклоняющегося от летевшего в его сторону снежка и нагибающегося, чтобы набрать в пригоршню снега, мужчину его мечты, в уголках глаз которого от смеха собрались морщинки. Он выглядит так, будто снимается для обложки журнала Teen Vogue. Гарри его не заслуживает.  
  
Выпрямляясь, Парень-Пикси похлопывает по массивному шару снега в его руках, глядя прямо в глаза Стайлсу. Последний, кажется, давится воздухом и как можно быстрее бежит к расположенному впереди небольшому скверу. Между тем, губы парня с снежком в руках растягиваются в улыбке, а глаза загораются недобрым блеском.  
  
Ответная улыбка Гарри выглядит более сдержанной и осторожной, чем обычно, а сам он изо всех сил старается казаться спокойным. _«Уверенный и сосредоточенный,_ — повторяет он про себя. — _Глаза прямо перед собой... Ну ладно, ещё один быстрый взгляд не повредит. Нет! Прекрати, ты ведёшь себя жутко. Держи себя непринуждённо, как будто ты совершенно нормальный бегун. Просто нормальная повседневная пробежка. О господи»._  
  
В конце концов все его метания выливаются в нервное выражение лица и сощуренные глаза, что, вероятно, выглядит крайне унизительно. _«Каждый чёртов раз...»_ Гарри издаёт грустный вздох и переводит взгляд на наименее нервирующую вещь — асфальт под его ногами.  
  
Он как раз забегает в сквер и продолжает упрекать себя, когда что-то тяжёлое с размаху ударяет его прямо между лопаток. Он так пугается, что сбивается и запинается о собственные ноги. Какая непростительная оплошность. Его кроссовки оказываются на гладкой ледяной поверхности, и земля со скоростью света уходит у него из-под ног. Теперь он лежит ничком на холодной земле и благословляет мягкую шапочку, спасшую его бедный череп.  
  
— Придурок, ты убил его! — слышится голос с отчётливым ирландским акцентом, за которым следуют тяжёлые быстрые шаги.  
  
— Вот чёрт, — вторит ему другой, срывающийся, более высокий и приятный.  
  
Секунду Гарри смотрит в темнеющее небо, наблюдая за тем, как лёгкие снежинки, кружась, приземляются ему на лоб и щёки. Затем он всё-таки садится и оказывается нос к носу с очень привлекательным лицом. Голубые глаза, обрамлённые усеянными снегом ресницами, в ужасе распахнуты и изучают его с заметным беспокойством. Стайлс почти уверен, что не дышит.  
  
— Мне очень-очень жаль, — произносит парень, немного отодвигаясь назад. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Естественно, он не в порядке! — Ирландец нависает над ними, и в его так же распахнутых глазах искрится намёк на веселье. — Посмотри на него, ты его уничтожил. Иисусе.  
  
Тем временем Гарри хлопает в ладоши, стараясь отряхнуть снег с перчаток. Один его наушник каким-то образом умудрился запутаться в его волосах.  
  
— Всё... всё хорошо. — Он тянет руку, чтобы вытащить его, шок потихоньку испаряется, и в груди Стайлса зарождается какое-то другое чувство. Чувство, смутно напоминающее разочарование.  
  
Парень-Пикси наклоняется и начинает счищать снег и мелкие камни с штанов Гарри.  
  
— У меня просто ужасный глазомер, — бормочет он. — Чёрт, у тебя кровь! И ты порвал штаны... Прости ради бога.  
  
Гарри же только непонимающе пялится на пальцы, исследующие его компрессионные штаны, полностью игнорируя порванную ткань на его левой голени и открывающийся благодаря дырке вид на красную царапину.  
  
— Нет, нет, правда, всё хорошо. — _«Гарри Стайлс, ты сказочный идиот»._ Вздохнув, он отталкивается ладонями от холодной земли и встаёт на ноги с, как он надеется, хотя бы малейшим намёком на грациозность.  
  
С такого расстояния Парень-Пикси выглядит ещё более потрясающе. Гарри понятия не имеет, как это возможно. Из-под его серой шапочки торчит лохматая каштановая чёлка, невероятно голубые глаза сияют, а щёки слегка розовеют из-за мороза. Он будто яркая палитра масляных красок на фоне тёмного вечернего неба. Вдруг его рука опускается на предплечье Стайлса, и последний только чудом не начинает задыхаться.  
  
— Так. Я чувствую себя настоящим мудаком. Ты уверен, что не сломал ничего?  
  
Гарри практически не чувствует своих конечностей, так что не знает, может ли быть до конца уверен в своём ответе. Но, несмотря на это, он кивает.  
  
— Как твоя голова? — интересуется ирландец.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает и начинает энергично счищать снег со своего бадлона, после чего поднимает руки и поправляет свою шапочку.  
  
— Немного болит, — отвечает он. — Но, думаю, всё в порядке.  
  
Блондин торжественно кивает.  
  
— Я дам тебе пластырь.  
  
Парень-Пикси приподнимает бровь, будто не веря его словам, и язвительно замечает:  
  
— Ага, Найл, _пластырь_ , конечно. Это ведь лекарство от всех болезней.  
  
— Да ты взгляни на него! У него вся нога в крови!  
  
— Я в порядке, чувак, правда, — повторяет Гарри. Он смущён, разбит и, пожалуй, хочет остаток жизни провести в уютном тёмном коконе, но в остальном всё и правда хорошо.  
  
— Не-а, пойдём, мы тебя вылечим, — тоном, не принимающим возражений, говорит... Найл? (Забавно, он на самом деле выглядит совсем как Найл). Стайлс так и не отвечает, поэтому ирландец быстро добавляет: — Ох, это немного странно, верно? Честное слово, мы не убийцы. Ну, Луи был близок к этому, но в общем и целом мы довольно безобидны. Я даже совсем недавно испёк песочное печенье.  
  
Луи (чёрт, даже его имя безупречно) закатывает глаза.  
  
— Думаю, Найл хочет сказать, что тот, кто делает рождественскую выпечку, не может быть серийным убийцей.  
  
Гарри смеётся, обдумывая предложение, и... Да. Он просто не может уйти прямо сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что незнакомцы могут быть опасны. Потому что это явно судьба.  
  
— Ах вот, в чём дело? — говорит он, отряхивая свой локоть. — А я надеялся, что мне предложат печенье в качестве компенсации.  
  
Выгибая бровь, Луи смеётся и хлопает Стайлса по спине, в то время как его голубые глаза светятся смутным восхищением.  
  
— Ну, тогда они все твои — это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Пойдём.  
  
И вот уже Гарри стоит в маленькой прихожей с деревянным полом и обшарпанными стенами, счищает снег со своих кроссовок и гадает, как его жизнь докатилась до такого. В доме пахнет сахаром, мускатным орехом и теплом рождественских объятий. Луи, топчущийся рядом, снимает пальто со своих плеч, открывая вид на чёрную кофту с большим вырезом, привлекающим внимание к ключицам, подчёркнутым тусклым вечерним светом. Гарри ужасно хочет к ним прикоснуться. Он не может перестать пялиться, жадно впитывая в себя каждый миллиметр тела парня его мечты, находящегося к нему сейчас так близко, как никогда прежде. Если бы ему пришлось описывать свои ощущения, он бы назвал это благоговением.  
  
Луи поправляет свою кофту и, как кажется Стайлсу, слегка ухмыляется.  
  
— Найл, принеси нашему гостю печенье, — властно указывает он.  
  
Найл качает головой и в шутку отдаёт честь.  
  
— Так точно, капитан, — отвечает он, и Гарри пытается понять, не почудился ли ему тот понимающий взгляд, который блондин послал своему другу, направляясь на кухню прямо в уличных сапогах.  
  
В коридоре остаются лишь Луи и Гарри, окружённые мягким золотистым светом лампы.  
  
— Точно, у нас тут где-то есть аптечка, — вспоминает Луи, чей голос почему-то немного дрожит, и прочищает горло. — Пойдём со мной.  
  
Когда они проходят коридор, дверь в комнату сама собой отворяется и на пороге вырисовывается темноволосый силуэт. Как тут же выясняется, это ещё один парень, чьи лицо и тело просто обязаны представлять линию нижнего белья от Гуччи на освещённом яркими лампами подиуме. Когда парень-модель замечает Гарри, его глаза широко распахиваются, губы изгибаются в улыбке, а сам он одаривает заметно напрягшегося Луи вопросительным взглядом.  
  
— Не начинай. Это долгая история, — резко сообщает последний, на что темноволосый парень лишь пожимает плечами и, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжает свой путь.  
  
Позже, когда Гарри уже сидит на краю большой ванной со звериными лапами и смывает кровь со своей ноги влажным полотенцем, он всё ещё ломает голову над этим странным происшествием и резкой переменой настроения Луи. Тем временем причина этих мыслей стоит на цыпочках и пытается дотянуться до шкафчика над раковиной. Из-под его кофты выглядывает тонкая полоска кожи, и Стайлсу стоит серьёзных усилий не отрываться от своего занятия и продолжать промывать царапину. И дышать. Дышать тоже важно.  
  
Но, слава богу, Луи наконец опускается на пятки, и отвлекающий фактор исчезает. Теперь в руках парня зажата небольшая красная банка, из которой он тут же вынимает кусок пластыря и чёрный маркер.  
  
— Отлично. Имя?  
  
Гарри моргает. Этот вопрос кажется ему бессмысленным, однако Луи смотрит выжидающе, а на его тонких губах играет слабая улыбка, поэтому Стайлсу всё-таки приходится ответить:  
  
— Э-э... Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — усмехаясь, повторяет Луи и наклоняется, начиная что-то писать на лейкопластыре.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд там красуется неровная надпись **«Прости, Гарри :(»**. Кто вообще так делает? Гарри просто не может сдержать широкую улыбку, когда принимает пластырь у него из рук.  
  
Тем временем Луи прислоняется одним бедром к стоящей рядом тумбочке и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Я, кстати, Луи. — Он почёсывает свою грудь. — Если тебе вдруг интересно имя твоего недоубийцы.  
  
_«Я уже в курсе»,_ — почти срывается у Гарри с языка, но в последний момент он останавливается, решая отшутиться:  
  
— Я обязательно воспользуюсь этими знаниями, когда пойду подавать заявление в полицию.  
  
— Предупреждаю, приятель, что в суде ты из меня ничего не вытянешь. Разве что стипендию и удручающе крохотную зарплату начинающего учителя драмы.  
  
Гарри изображает разочарование, ударяя кулаком по ладони.  
  
— Блин, весь план коту под хвост.  
  
В ответ на это Луи смеётся, и на секунду их взгляды встречаются, после чего шатен наклоняет голову, поправляя свою чёлку, и начинает нервно постукивать пальцами по краю ванной.  
  
— Так ты готовишься к соревнованиям, да?  
  
— Ты о пробежках? Нет, сейчас нет.  
  
— А, значит, ты один из тех, кто действительно любит бегать. — Луи ёрзает, удобнее усаживаясь на тумбочку.  
  
— Мне больше нравится термин «убеждённый энтузиаст».  
  
Ещё один звонкий смешок срывается с потрескавшихся губ шатена.  
  
— Достаточно справедливо. Думаю, ты заслужил это звание, раз выходишь на пробежку даже в самый разгар зимы.  
  
— Это всего лишь декабрь, — возражает Гарри, и в его тоне всё-таки проскальзывает слабый намёк на обиду. Он не хочет, чтобы Луи решил, что он сумасшедший или что-то вроде того.  
  
— Точно. Как я и сказал, самый разгар зимы, — Луи широко улыбается и опускает взгляд на ногу Стайлса. — Закончил?  
  
— Думаю, да. — Гарри задирает ногу, аккуратно разглаживая пластырь. Теперь с голени на него грустно поглядывает нарисованный смайлик. — Ещё раз спасибо.  
  
— Я действительно не уверен, что ты должен благодарить меня за что-то, но да ладно. — Луи соскакивает с тумбочки, шлёпая босыми пятками по кафельному полу. — Отлично. Теперь давай найдём Найла и заберём у него твоё печенье.  
  
В конце концов они находят его на кухне как раз в тот момент, когда ирландец захлопывает крышку на пластмассовом контейнере, виляя задницей под рождественский альбом Майкла Бубле. За столом же сидит темноволосый парень из коридора, перед которым лежит ноутбук, воспроизводящий музыку.  
  
— Вы как раз вовремя! — говорит Найл, собирающийся, видимо, подарить Гарри коробку с печеньем, которого хватит ещё на ближайшие десять лет.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Гарри немного тушуется под неожиданным давлением и со страхом смотрит на полный контейнер. — Я как бы не хочу забрать у вас всё, что есть.  
  
— Новая порция уже в духовке, — отмахивается Найл. — Они все твои, наслаждайся. Надеюсь, получилось вкусно.  
  
— Первый кондитерский опыт нашего маленького Найла, — воркует Луи. — Пахнет вполне съедобно, не так ли?  
  
— Восхитительно, — подтверждает Гарри, со знанием дела осматривая коробку. — Спасибо, чувак.  
  
Найл только машет рукой.  
  
— Нет проблем. Я как раз рассказывал Зейну о случившемся. Боже, Томмо, до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты такое сотворил. — Он смотрит на Луи так будто действительно считает его самой смешной вещью на свете.  
  
Зейн качает головой в молчаливом изумлении, что не проходит незамеченным для Луи, который тут же корчит гримасу.  
  
Тем временем Найл с улыбкой поворачивает к Стайлсу.  
  
— Как твоя нога? — интересуется он.  
  
— Вся в пластыре, — отвечает Гарри, для убедительности похлопывая себя по бедру.  
  
Плотно сжимая губы, благодаря чему его скулы становятся ещё более выразительными, Луи улыбается и кивает.  
  
— Я отлично клею пластырь, чтоб ты знал.  
  
— Безусловно очень полезный навык, — соглашается ирландец, засовывая печенье в рот. — М-м, честное слово, это просто объедение. Попробуй, Луи.  
  
— Позже. — Луи ловко уклоняется от попытки Найла скормить ему одну штуку. В момент, когда его голова оказывается ближе всего к Гарри, последний улавливает слабые нотки его запаха — что-то пряное и сладкое, словно чай. — Только тогда, когда я буду убеждён, что оно не отравлено. Я пока не очень доверяю тебе и духовке.  
  
— Наглая ложь, — заявляет блондин. — Тебе понравилась лазанья, которую я приготовил в понедельник.  
  
— Это была лазанья быстрого приготовления. Ты должен был её просто разогреть. Это не считается.  
  
— Просто формальность.  
  
Гарри начинает чувствовать себя немного неловко в этой дружеской атмосфере, поэтому кашляет в кулак, как только таймер духовки щёлкает и Найл несётся к ней, чтобы спасти следующую партию печенья.  
  
— Пожалуй, я должен идти, — говорит он, засовывая под мышку контейнер с печеньем.  
  
— Хорошо, было приятно с тобой познакомиться, приятель, — обернувшись через плечо, произносит Найл, пытаясь засунуть противень в духовку. — Может, ещё как-нибудь увидимся, а?  
  
— Разумеется. Всё может быть, — соглашается Гарри. Зейн лениво машет рукой, даже не поднимая взгляд от своего ноутбука, а Луи по какой-то причине вызывается проводить Стайлса до дверей.  
  
— Боюсь, с этим в руках не побегаешь, — сочувствующе замечает Луи, указывая на набитый печеньем пластиковый контейнер.  
  
— Боюсь, что так, — бормочет Гарри. — Но ничего страшного. Думаю, я заслужил выходной.  
  
Кивнув, шатен заводит руки за спину, сцепляя их в замок.  
  
— Тебя не нужно подбросить до дома? А то без пальто ты задубеешь, пока дойдёшь.  
  
Гарри очень хочет согласиться. Ох, как хочет. Но минутная поездка на машине до соседнего дома будет выглядеть действительно глупо.  
  
— Я живу довольно близко, — говорит он, стараясь скрыть своё разочарование. — Так что не переживай. Но всё равно спасибо.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, тогда надеюсь, тебе понравится печенье, — произносит Луи. Его глаза сияют в свете тусклой лампы прихожей, и несколько мучительно долгих минут Гарри просто не может оторвать взгляд.  
  
— Ага, спасибо, — запоздало отвечает он и вдруг чувствует, как его начинает охватывать паника, потому что время убегает, как песок сквозь пальцы, а Гарри совершенно ничего не может с этим сделать. Будто он Золушка, а всё вокруг неожиданно начинает превращаться в тыквы. _«Возьми его номер... Или хоть что-нибудь!»_ — истерично кричит голос в его голове.  
  
Его мысли прерывает покашливание со стороны Луи, нервно топчущегося на месте.  
  
— Что ж, ещё увидимся, Гарри.  
  
Ну, вот и всё. Стайлс натянуто улыбается, кивает и тихо бормочет:  
  
— Конечно. Увидимся.  
  
Он выходит на улицу и зажмуривает глаза, пока снег скрипит под его кроссовками, а дыхание вырывается в морозный воздух хрупким облачком белого пара.  


* * *

  
  
Благодаря Лиаму и его неутолимой жажде углеводов печенье исчезает за пару дней.  
  
Всё остальное, что происходит за эти же несколько дней, остаётся для Гарри загадкой. Все его выходные протекают в какой-то странной дымке Луи-безумия, а сам он без конца воспроизводит в голове их встречу, потихоньку стараясь отыскать профиль шатена на Фэйсбуке. (Он сдаётся после двух часов безрезультатных поисков. К сожалению, незнание фамилии значительно мешает процессу). В субботу пластырь на его ноге начинает отклеиваться, но Стайлс упорно продолжает возвращать его на место, потому что, во-первых, сообщение заставляет его улыбаться, а во-вторых, ему нравиться смотреть на косые загогулины почерка Луи. Но в конце концов он совсем отваливается, так что Гарри начинает задумываться о том, не слишком ли странно будет хранить дома использованный пластырь.  
  
_«Да,_ — в итоге решает Стайлс, выбрасывая его в мусорное ведро. — _Да, это будет странно»._  
  
Уже вечером воскресенья Гарри думает, что, вполне возможно, умирает. Его разум затерялся в пустыне, где есть только _Луи, Луи, Луи_ , так что работать он просто не может. Весь день Стайлс провёл над диссертацией, его стол теперь полностью завален обёртками от фруктовых батончиков, пустыми кружками и блокнотами, страницы которых изрисованы сердечками и маленькими буквами «Л». Так что, по большему счёту, всем, чем он занимается, становится глобальный отсчёт времени до пробежки в понедельник. Они с Луи сейчас как раз на стадии знакомства, так что чисто теоретически Гарри сможет подбежать к нему, остановиться и начать разговор. Но не будет ли это странным, когда, спустя несколько дней, его разработанная система пробежек станет чересчур очевидной? Ох, да кого он обманывает, это уже чересчур очевидно. Что ж, последнее время Гарри действительно слишком много об этом думает.  
  
Где-то в районе восьми он всё-таки решает отнести пустые кружки на кухню. Складывая их в раковину, Гарри замечает на сушилке пустой пластмассовый контейнер, и неожиданно ему в голову приходит идея. Он даже не обращает внимание на приглушённый звон чашек, вывалившихся у него из рук.  
  
О, это идеально. Но должен ли он? Не слишком ли поздно? Стайлс закусывает нижнюю губу, переводя взгляд на часы на микроволновке.  
  
Нет, самое время.  
  
Следующие полчаса Гарри выбирает себе наряд и укладывает волосы, и когда он уже почти готов и стоит в коридоре, застёгивая своё пальто, из-за угла появляется голова Лиама.  
  
— И куда это ты собрался?  
  
Стайлс отскакивает от зеркала, всё ещё хватаясь пальцами за свою чёлку.  
  
— Никуда... В смысле... Просто куда-нибудь. Гулять. Хочу немного подышать свежим воздухом. И вернуть этот контейнер. И ненадолго выбраться из-за моего стола.  
  
Лиам недоверчиво выгибает бровь.  
  
— Наверное, тебе стоило остановиться ещё после первой отговорки, чудик. Что с тобой вообще происходит?  
  
— Просто... диссертационный психоз, думаю, — невнятно отвечает Стайлс. — Нужно очистить голову и всё такое.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда. Наслаждайся?  
  
О, он насладится. По крайней мере, Гарри надеется на это. Когда Лиам уходит, он в последний раз осматривает своё отражение в зеркале, оставаясь вполне довольным результатом. В последнее время кожа с ним сотрудничает, так что у него нет никаких прыщей; волосы выглядят немного неряшливо, но в целом довольно неплохо; а пальто выгодно подчёркивает его стройные ноги. Он покидает квартиру, полный надежды и уверенности.  
  
К сожалению, семь минут прогулки под снегопадом полностью убивают его настрой, и, подходя к дому Луи, Стайлс нервно дрожит. Все окна здесь завешаны яркими рождественскими гирляндами, а белые стеклянные шары сверкают на фоне заснеженных карнизов. Но эти огни выглядят не доброжелательными, а слишком яркими и смущающими, будто они уже разгадали все намерения Стайлса. Так что он, как самый настоящий придурок, наматывает целых два круга вокруг дома, пока наконец не находит в себе мужество и не стучится в дверь.  
  
Никто не отвечает. Гарри ждёт немного дольше, чем должен, после чего его надежда полностью испаряется, он разочарованно вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы направиться домой.  
  
Вдруг со стороны двери раздаётся щелчок, на крыльцо выливаются волны музыки и голосов, и Стайлс поворачивается назад.  
  
Зейн, одетый в огромный свитер с вышитыми на нём маленькими золотыми колокольчиками, держится за дверную ручку. В другой его руке бутылка пива. Гарри окидывает взглядом танцующую за спиной брюнета толпу людей и быстро складывает два и два.  
  
— Ох. — Он испуганно моргает, а Зейн упорно продолжает молчать. — Прости, я не знал, что у вас вечеринка. Я просто хотел вернуть контейнер. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты тот день...  
  
— Подожди секундочку, — перебивает его Зейн и вдруг исчезает за углом, оставляя дверь настежь распахнутой.  
  
Дожидаясь его возвращения, Гарри нервно перекатывается с пятки на носок, держа руки с контейнером в них за спиной и задаваясь вопросом, что, чёрт возьми, происходит.  
  
Он получает ответ, когда Зейн возвращается, ведя за собой знакомого парня.  
  
— _Гарри_? — Луи, одетый в потрясающе уродливый свитер с изображённой на нём кошачьей мордой, пристально смотрит на Стайлса, кажется, не веря собственным глазам. — Гарри! — повторяет он, широко улыбаясь. — Ты здесь. Почему ты здесь? Зейн, мы его приглашали? — Он отталкивает друга в сторону, не дожидаясь ответа, и облокачивается на дверной косяк. Может быть, Луи немного пьян, но это лишь придаёт его щекам милый румянец. Серьёзно, есть ли что-нибудь, что бы не шло этому парню?  
  
— Нет, — извиняющимся тоном поясняет Гарри и протягивает вперёд коробку из-под печенья. — Я... Я просто проходил мимо и подумал, что могу зайти и вернуть это.  
  
Луи моргает, глядя на контейнер, и улыбка, словно вспышка сверхновой, озаряет его лицо.  
  
— Что ж, ты во время, не так ли? У нас рождественская вечеринка. Не хочешь присоединиться?  
  
Так, Гарри этого не ожидал.  
  
— Ох, э-э... Я...  
  
Но Луи уже хватает его за руку, утягивая в сияние музыки, ярких гирлянд и праздничного настроения. Он выхватывает контейнер из рук Стайлса и ставит его на тумбочку для обуви.  
  
— Хотя бы выпей с нами? А то мне кажется, что я всё ещё должен тебе за инцидент со снежком.  
  
Если честно, шатен не должен ему ничего, но Гарри решает этого не упоминать.  
  
— Да, — соглашается он. — Конечно, с радостью.  
  
— Прекрасно! — Луи окидывает Стайлса изучающим взглядом, из-за чего сердце последнего ухает в пятки. Затем шатен запускает руку в карман и выуживает оттуда чёрный маркер. — Но на тебе должен быть уродливый свитер. Это закон. — Он снимает с маркера колпачок. — Замри.  
  
Луи портит его джемпер и, наверное, Стайлса это должно волновать, но вместо этого он просто рассматривает косоглазого Санту, выведенного маркером на его груди, и улыбается.  
  
Вдруг пара рук опускается ему на талию и нежно подталкивает в сторону коридора.  
  
— Я ведь не отрываю тебя ни от чего важного?  
  
— Разве что от моей диссертации, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— А, диссертация-шмиссертация, — недовольно бормочет Луи. — Значит, ты четвёртый год в Манчестере?  
  
— Ага, — соглашается Стайлс. — Социология.  
  
— Впечатляет.  
  
— Не особо. Просто куча разных эссе и тому подобного. — Гарри пожимает плечами, а Луи обходит стол, чтобы достать из шкафа стаканы.  
  
— Ну, я всё равно впечатлён. Даже несмотря на всё это. Что тебе налить? Дайкири? Я могу сделать дайкири. — Шатен прижимает к груди два бокала, выжидающе глядя на Стайлса.  
  
— Звучит прекрасно, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
Пока Луи готовит напитки, он рассеянно жуёт свою нижнюю губу и разглядывает просторную кухню, в которой оказался уже во второй раз. Она выглядит очень празднично, на подоконнике горят гирлянды, а из коридора доносится танцевальная музыка. Шатен подпевает, наливая в блендер ром, и Стайлс никак не может оторвать взгляд от парня своей мечты. Этот Луи не такой сдержанный, как Луи из их последней встречи. Его открытость выглядит совсем как флирт, но отчего-то Гарри не до конца доверяет своим инстинктам. Натуралы тоже бывают довольно общительны. В конце концов он даже не пригласил его, не так ли? Это может быть знаком.  
  
Это ведь знак?  
  
— Если я правильно помню, ты учитель драмы? — непринуждённо уточняет Гарри, когда шатен кидает в напитки несколько кубиков льда.  
  
Тот кивает.  
  
— Да, начал работать в этом году.  
  
— Должно быть, это весело.  
  
— Хм-м. Бывают дни, когда я хочу вырвать на себе волосы и оставшуюся жизнь провести на Аляске, но да, в этом есть и свои плюсы. Ох! Прости! — Теперь ему приходится кричать, чтобы заглушить рёв заработавшего блендера. — Постоянно забываю, насколько он громкий. — Блендер вдруг снова затихает, и Луи встряхивает его, в очередной раз нажимает на кнопку, и, чёрт, это звучит как какой-то ритм. Замечая это, шатен начинает трясти головой и включать и выключать блендер в такт льющемуся из коридора дабстепу.  
  
Гарри хихикает, тут же испуганно распахивая глаза и затем благодаря хруст ломающегося льда за то, что скрыл его позорную оплошность.  
  
— Не так уж плохо, верно? — интересуется Луи, когда Стайлс делает глоток уже готового розового напитка, и смыкает губы на собственной трубочке, нетерпеливо ожидая вердикта.  
  
— М-м, — тянет Гарри, глотая, и широко распахивает глаза. Крепко, но очень вкусно. — Потрясающе, спасибо.  
  
В этот момент на кухню вваливается группа хохочущих девушек, и стук их каблуков по паркету гулко отдаётся от стен.  
  
— Холодильник ваш, дамы, — произносит Луи, уступая им дорогу, после чего протягивает руку, чтобы разгладить складки на свитере Стайлса. — Пойдём, Гарри, — зовёт он, утягивая кудрявого парня за собой. Зрачки шатена широкие, словно у кошки. — Присоединимся к веселью.  
  
Луи — это энергия, бьющая через край, и полная противоположность тому саркастичному, покладистому парню, с которым Гарри познакомился пару дней назад. Он мельтешит перед глазами, представляя Стайлса огромному количеству людей, чьи имена тот тут же забывает, и по мере исчезновения содержимого его бокала становится всё более громким. Все, с кем Луи общается, кажется любят его. Гарри думает, что в нём есть что-то загадочное.  
  
В общем-то, странный характер их отношений мог бы вызвать некоторые подозрения, будь на месте шатена кто-то другой, но с Луи всё кажется необъяснимо правильным. Он почти всё время обнимает Гарри за плечи, виснет на нём, после чего тут же тащит танцевать, так и не выпуская бокала из рук. И Стайлс только рад следовать за ним. Его мозг всё быстрее затуманивается алкоголем, и совсем скоро Гарри впадает в состояние дзена, с головой погружаясь в то, о чём раньше только мечтал. Он практически неотрывно смотрит на профиль Луи, его голубые глаза и просто незаконно длинные ресницы.  
  
Спустя ещё несколько напитков, Стайлс уже совсем пьян и расслаблен настолько, что просто не может держать руки при себе. Он сидит на старом диване, зажатый с двух сторон Зейном и Луи, а палец последнего выписывает странные круги на его колене. Минут десять назад кто-то предложил сыграть в покер на раздевание, и теперь стайка девушек по просьбе Найла, бегает по дому в поисках колоды карт. Какой-то частью своего затуманенного разума, Гарри понимает, что Лиам, вероятно, немного волнуется, что он до сих пор не вернулся с прогулки. Хмурясь, он с трудом достаёт из кармана свой телефон и снимает блокировку экрана. Что ж, всё даже хуже, чем он представлял.  
  
**ты ушёл в австралию или ккуда? :P**  
  
**лаааадно теперь я волнуюсь**  
  
**серьезно чувак где ты что происходт объясни пжлст**  
  
**гарри ещё чуть чуть и я наберу 999 ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ**  
  
Щурясь, Гарри всматривается в сообщения и печатает ответ, с трудом попадая по кнопкам.  
  
**хорошо всев порятке просто остался наа ноч у друга иди спать х**  
  
— Кому пишешь? — интересуется Луи, опуская голову на плечо Стайлса.  
  
— Сосед, — отвечает тот. — Он думает, я умер.  
  
Шатен тычет его в плечо.  
  
— Не-е-ет, Гарри, умирать хреново. — Ладно, его состояние стало сосем невменяемым. Не то чтобы с Гарри дело обстояло лучше. Вдруг Луи глупо улыбается и спрашивает: — Тебе весело?  
  
— Очень, — произносит Стайлс и улыбается в ответ. — Я рад, что ты пригласил меня.  
  
— Ладно, а теперь серьёзно, — говорит одна из девушек и встаёт прямо перед ними, упирая руки в бока и разрушая их уютный кокон. — Ты всё ещё с нами, Найл? Потому что здесь нет никаких карт.  
  
— Клянусь, они были здесь на прошлой неделе! — защищается ирландец, вскидывая в верх руки.  
  
— Мы нашли только журналы и целую кучу меню из ресторанов с едой на вынос.  
  
— Кто-нибудь, найдите карты, — лениво зовёт Найл.  
  
— Звучит, как работа для... Картмена! — вдруг кричит Луи, вскакивая с дивана. — Картмен не успокоится, пока не восторжествует правосудие.  
  
— Чувак, ты упился в хлам, — произносит Зейн, качая головой.  
  
— Молчи, Зейн! Кто будет сопровождать меня на это задание? — Луи осматривает комнату, и Гарри чувствует, как смутное удовольствие растекается по его венам, когда взгляд голубых глаз останавливается на нём. — Гарольд?  
  
Он с огромным трудом поднимается с дивана.  
  
— Это будет для меня... честью.  
  
Торжественно кивая, Луи указывает вперёд.  
  
— Тогда идём!  
  
И вот, хихикая и хитро переглядываясь, парни, спотыкаясь, шагают по освещённому светом гирлянд коридору. Как только они подходят к, предположительно, спальне Луи, Гарри цепляется пальцем за порожек, тут же негромко вскрикивая от неожиданности. Естественно, это не ускользает от взгляда шатена.  
  
— Оу, Гарри... — Он тут же загребает кудрявого парня в неловкие объятия и заталкивает их обоих в комнату. — Хазза. Хаззастрофа, — бормочет он. — Не грусти. Тебе не должно быть больно.  
  
— Мне и не больно.  
  
— Это хорошо, — продолжает лепетать Луи, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Гарри чувствует, как его тело переполняет странное тепло. Всё происходит слишком быстро, но он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось.  
  
Шатен слегка отстраняется.  
  
— У тебя очень зелёные глаза, ты знал? — шепчет он. — Как... как лягушка, листик или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Звучит не очень хорошо, — хмурясь, отвечает Стайлс.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет. Мне они нравятся.  
  
— Мне твои нравятся больше.  
  
Слегка пододвигаясь, Луи ещё тише произносит:  
  
— Мне нравится смотреть на твои вблизи.  
  
— Мне нравится смотреть на _тебя_ вблизи, — хрипло бормочет Гарри.  
  
Почему-то Луи в ответ на это снова утыкается лбом в его плечо.  
  
— Мы должны искать карты? — неуверенно предполагает Гарри, не предпринимая никаких попыток отстраниться.  
  
— Я больше не хочу играть в карты, — шепчет шатен, слегка пошатываясь, и Стайлсу приходится обернуть ладонь вокруг его запястья, чтобы удержать Луи в вертикальном положении. — Картмен что-то очень пьян.  
  
— Картмен — глупое имя, — задумчиво замечает Гарри.  
  
— Эй.  
  
— Глупое, но милое. — Что-то подсказывает Гарри, что ему стоит следить за языком, но мозг совсем перестал контролировать его действия. Ему всё ещё кажется, что это просто ещё один сон.  
  
Лицо Луи озаряет довольная улыбка.  
  
— Правда, что ли?  
  
Гарри облизывает губы.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Их разделяют всего несколько дюймов, благодаря чему Стайлс видит, как взгляд шатена мимолётно задерживается там, где пару секунд назад был его язык. И это окончательно срывает Гарри тормоза, и он начинает медленно наклоняться вперёд, словно мотылёк, который стремится к свету.  
  
Стайлс чувствует судорожный вздох Луи, и вдруг его губы неловко сталкиваются с острой скулой, а не с тем, на что рассчитывал Гарри. Он тут же подаётся назад, уже заранее предчувствуя последствия своей оплошности. Отвернувшийся Луи моргает, выглядя одновременно и испуганным, и удручённым. Его влажные губы слегка приоткрыты.  
  
Вдруг Гарри чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног, и отступает на два шага назад, врезаясь спиной в ручку шкафа.  
  
— Извини, — вот всё, что он может сказать. Он чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку.  
  
Луи всё ещё выглядит разбитым и смущённым.  
  
— Подожди, — пытается выдавить из себя он, но Стайлс уже исчезает за дверью.  
  
— Гарри! — Луи запоздало срывается с места и мчится вслед за ним в прихожую.  
  
— Извини меня, — снова говорит Гарри, трясущимися руками перебирая целый ворох пальто в поисках собственного. — Извини. Эм. Пожалуй, мне пора домой.  
  
— Тебе не... тебе не нужно уходить, — едва слышно просит шатен и, слегка пошатнувшись, хватается рукой за стену.  
  
Наконец, Гарри находит своё пальто и, даже не удосужившись надеть его, просто хватает в охапку и направляется к открытой двери.  
  
— Нет, это... мой сосед волнуется, а завтра рано вставать. Учёба там и всё такое.  
  
— Хорошо, — всё-таки уступает Луи. Он кажется расстроенным, но, по мнению Стайлса, это не имеет смысла, хотя, всё же, сейчас смысла не имеет вообще ничего. — Пока, Гарри.  
  
Уже на улице, вдыхая свежий морозный воздух, от которого щиплет горло, и зажмуривая глаза, Гарри хрипло шепчет в пустоту тихое: «Пока».  


* * *

  
  
В понедельник Гарри почти не бегает у дома Луи. _Почти._ В конце концов он всё равно сдаётся, потому что он всего лишь грустный слабый человек.  
  
Этим утром он проснулся в разрисованном свитере и с раскалывающейся головой, так что первым его побуждением было свернуться калачиком и снова уснуть, но уже навсегда. Однако он, как нормальный взрослый человек, всё-таки собрал свою волю в кулак и отправился в университет, хотя сил у него хватило только на то, чтобы весь день бесцельно слоняться по кампусу и прокручивать в голове свою вчерашнюю оплошность. В конце концов он лишь окончательно вымотался и начал чувствовать себя ещё хуже, чем утром. На самом деле Гарри всегда был одним из тех парней, которые на следующий день после бурной пьянки не помнили вообще ничего, и поэтому, очевидно, его мозг выбрал именно эту вечеринку, чтобы сохранить всю её чёткость и ясность. Его собственный разум — подлый предатель.  
  
Автомобиль Луи уже припаркован, но самого хозяина нигде нет, что... что чертовски ожидаемо, если честно. Гарри натягивает шапочку на уши и прибавляет громкость на своём плеере, чтобы заглушить разочарованный голос в своей голове.  
  
Он почти пробегает квартал, когда чувствует, как кто-то появляется за его спиной.  
  
— Привет, — произносит Луи, и Гарри чуть не спотыкается о собственные ноги. — Не против, если присоединюсь? — На нём спортивные штаны, кофта с длинными рукавами, а выражение его лица говорит о том, что во всём этом нет абсолютно ничего особенного.  
  
Стайлс не может говорить, не может дышать и вообще ничего не может делать, на самом деле, поэтому он лишь кивает, продолжая машинально переставлять ноги. Несколько улиц они пробегают в тишине.  
  
— Итак, план, — пыхтит Луи, — заключался в том, чтобы говорить во время бега, но так как я совершенно не в форме... — Он мягко упирается рукой в грудь Гарри, замедляя его шаг. — Здесь недалеко есть парк. Ты не?..  
  
— Ладно, — безучастно отвечает Стайлс.  
  
Они идут в тишине мимо заснеженной детской площадки, и садятся на чистый от снега краешек деревянной горки.  
  
— Я сожалею о том, что случилось прошлой ночью, — произносит Луи, и да, вот и всё. Гарри чувствует, как в его груди начинает закипать гнев. Извинения это не то, что он хотел услышать. — Я был в стельку пьян.  
  
Стайлс опускает взгляд на свои руки, начиная очищать варежки от снега.  
  
— Не переживай об этом, — отвечает он, выдавливая слабую улыбку.  
  
— Но просто дай мне объясниться, — продолжает шатен, со всей искренностью заглядывая в зелёные глаза напротив.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Хорошо. Итак. Ты мне очень нравишься.  
  
Что ж, это не то, что он ожидал услышать. Гарри застывает и осторожно повторяет:  
  
— Ладно?  
  
— В смысле действительно очень нравишься. Я, э-э, ты пробегаешь здесь каждый понедельник и пятницу. — Голос Луи срывается, а сам он заметно нервничает, и Гарри уже совсем ничего не понимает, чувствуя себя всё более и более запутавшимся.  
  
— Я знаю, — медленно тянет он.  
  
— Верно, итак... Боже, это глупо. Эм. Я начал возвращаться домой ровно в пять, чтобы увидеть тебя. — Он корчит гримасу. — Дерьмо. Да, вслух звучит ещё хуже.  
  
Гарри почти не дышит.  
  
— Ты же не серьёзно.  
  
— Можешь смеяться, — несчастно бормочет Луи. — Я самый жалкий человек на свете.  
  
— Нет, — быстро перебивает его Стайлс. — Нет, нет, просто... я тоже. Я каждый день выходил из дома в одно и то же время, потому что точно знал, что ты будешь там.  
  
Шатен замирает и от удивления слегка открывает рот.  
  
— Ты издеваешься?  
  
— Нет, нет, конечно.  
  
— Да, издеваешься. — Глаза Луи немного слезятся, и Гарри кажется, что они сияют, словно звёзды.  
  
— Нет же! Ровно в пять. В это время ты каждый понедельник и пятницу выходишь из своей машины.  
  
Луи недоверчиво качает головой.  
  
— Только потому, что каждый понедельник и пятницу ты в это время пробегаешь здесь.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что мы оба делали это намеренно?  
  
— Думаю, что так. Господи. — Шатен вдруг оживляется. — Я тогда не случайно зарядил в тебя снежком. Хотя я не хотел, чтобы ты упал. Скорее... Я несколько месяцев пытался придумать, как привлечь твоё внимание, потому что был катастрофически влюблён в этого милого бегуна, который каждый раз мне широко улыбался. А в тот вечер я просто посмотрел на снежок в своей руке и подумал: «Чёрт с ним, так и сделаю».  
  
— Но тогда... — Стайлс хмурится. — Почему...  
  
В ответ Луи выдыхает дрожащим голосом:  
  
— Я не хотел целовать тебя, пока был пьян, потому что... Не знаю, хотел, чтобы это было по-настоящему или что-то вроде того. В голове крутилось только: «Чёрт, не испорти ничего, ты пожалеешь, если не сделаешь это правильно».  
  
На мгновение воцаряется тишина.  
  
— Правильно, — эхом отзывается Гарри и тут же нежно целует шатена, заставляя его почти лечь на заснеженную горку. Луи мгновенно закидывает руки ему за спину и крепко прижимает кудрявого парня к себе, его тонкие губы холодные от мороза, в то время как у Стайлса они потрескавшиеся и влажные. Гарри целует Луи со всей своей страстью, стараясь вложить в это месяцы бесплодных ожиданий и надежд, пока это в конце концов полностью не затмевает его рассудок. Шатен же взлохмачивает ему волосы, а затем нежно проводит подушечками пальцев по бледному лицу.  
  
— Всё это время? — выдыхает Гарри между поцелуями.  
  
— Всё это чёртово время, — соглашается Луи и тут же с нетерпением притягивает его обратно к себе. Сердце Стайлса начинает колотиться быстрее, а в по его венам растекается жидкое удовольствие, потому что он вдруг осознаёт, что Луи тоже хочет этого, хочет _его_ с такой же силой, с какой и он сам хочет этого невероятного парня. Они целуются до тех пор, пока сил сдерживать улыбки совсем не остаётся, после чего просто сидят в тишине и с нежностью смотрят друг на друга. Гарри задаётся вопросом, так же ли быстро колотится сердце Луи, как и его собственное, поэтому скользит раскрытой ладонью по его разгорячённой груди и несильно сжимает свитер. Это действие заставляет шатена податься вперёд и, хмыкнув, вновь соединить их губы в более настойчивом и страстном, чем прежде, поцелуе. Он притягивает Гарри ближе, из-за чего рука последнего оказывается между их телами, прямо напротив сердца шатена. И Стайлс в ответ на это прижимается так тесно, как только может, чувствуя себя странно уютно в этих крепких объятиях.  
  
Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, Гарри вздрагивает.  
  
— Не могу в это поверить, — произносит он, а его голос звучит непривычно хрипло.  
  
Луи облизывает ярко розовые после поцелуев губы.  
  
— Найл и Зейн _помрут_ от смеха, — слегка задыхаясь, говорит он. — Они и так месяц издевались надо мной, считая то, что я сбил тебя снежком, самой смешной вещью на свете. Я просто... — Широко улыбаясь, он наклоняется, чтобы оставить на распухших губах Гарри очередной поцелуй.  
  
И всего этого так много, что Стайлс просто не знает, куда себя деть, поэтому лишь изображает возмущение, продолжая вслушиваться в звонкий хриплый голос.  
  
— Найл называет тебя «этот кудрявый дьявол», — продолжает шатен. — Он даже написал песню о твоих волосах, чтобы позлить меня. Так что, когда ты пришёл, ему пришлось сделать вид, что он понятия не имеет, кто ты такой. А дождавшись твоего ухода, этот засранец захохотал, как сумасшедший. Боже. С тех пор он, в общем-то, так и не прекратил. Он такой придурок.  
  
Вместо ответа Гарри лишь берёт его лицо в свои ладони и утягивает в очередной ласковый поцелуй. Всё его пальто полностью промокло, а задница и вовсе превратилась в ледышку, но ему плевать. Потому что Луи обнимает его невероятно крепко и нежно оглаживает ладонями спину. Живот Стайлса наполняет приятное тепло, и он чувствует себя действительно счастливым.  
  
Наконец они снова отстраняются, но руки Луи по-прежнему покоятся на плечах Гарри, а сами парни одновременно вздыхают, после чего весело смеются. Шатен наклоняет голову так, что чёлка теперь спадает ему на глаза, и ему приходится поднять руку, чтобы её поправить.  
  
— Знаешь, я рад, что попал в тебя снежком, — шепчет он, а его ярко-голубые глаза сияют. — Вынужден признать, это был один из моих самых гениальных планов.  
  
Стайлс корчит гримасу.  
  
— Тогда я не хочу знать, какими были твои другие планы.  
  
— Вероятно, и правда не хочешь, — соглашается Луи, и Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Побегаешь со мной ещё немного? — предлагает он, с надеждой вглядываясь в такое любимое лицо и голубые, словно скрытое за облаками небо, глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает шатен. — Но потом мы займёмся чем-нибудь повеселее.  
  
— Бегать весело, — обиженно возражает Стайлс.  
  
— Неминуемая смерть — это не весело, — протестует голубоглазый парень. — Я за то, чтобы посмотреть рождественский фильм.  
  
— Я люблю рождественские фильмы, — уже мягче отвечает Гарри, и Луи дарит ему улыбку.  
  
— Отлично. — Он кивает, а затем продолжает: — Я хочу получше узнать тебя. _Без_ вмешательства в это дело алкоголя.  
  
Гарри лишь широко улыбается — он действительно не может перестать это делать — и кивает в ответ.  
  
Луи поднимается с горки и протягивает ему руку. Его спину и задницу украшают тёмные мокрые пятна, и сам Стайлс, вставая, чувствует холод, пробивающийся сквозь его собственную сырую одежду. Должно быть, это выглядит так, будто они оба валялись в луже или где-то вроде того.  
  
Когда они уже идут назад к дороге, Гарри засматривается на белую землю под своими ногами и наклоняется, чтобы зачерпнуть пригоршню снега. Луи поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, но уже слишком поздно. Стайлс лишь очищает варежки, с ухмылкой глядя на то, как снежок рассыпается по плечам и животу шатена.  
  
— Вот, — спокойно говорит он, пока последний в шоке осматривает своё пальто. — Теперь мы квиты.  
  
Луи же молча отряхивается и в два быстрых шага оказывается рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Я отплачу тебе за это, — говорит он, а затем втягивает кудрявого парня в ещё один поцелуй, пока вокруг кружатся белые снежные мухи, сверкающие в тусклом свете уличных фонарей.


End file.
